creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Slade81
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Care for Him page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MooseJuice (talk) 05:44, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hursh. Let me ask you something just out of curiosity. Does that "br" at the end of your username means that you're from Brazil? I kept wondering about it ~.~... See you! Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 01:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Please don't add the 'entity' category to pastas. Thanks. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 05:35, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Why could I never have had a normal life?" the subtitles read as she moans. "Everyone took it all, and now that I don't have anything, you can't enjoy it. I am forever alone and misunderstood, but you know that." It is hard to tell if she is talking to herself or narrating. It seems like both in turn. "I can't believe this!" she screams, "You can never have anything you want, ever! Even back when I had no friends and I was free to be as primal and survivalist as I wanted to be! Back when I could stab anyone who held me back! Why not now? Why can I never free myself from society? They should all just die and get out of my way!" Phoebe, half laughing and half crying, looks up when a homeless person walks over and says, "Can you spare some money?" Phoebe staggers to her feet and grabs him by the hair. "No, I can't," she says, "As of now, Phoebe Buffay has nothing to spare for anybody, not even some weak hobo. Starting with you." With that, she grabs his shirt and drags him away, picking up a broken bottle as she goes. From the alley issue hair raising screams, and Phoebe comes out wearing the hobo's hat smiling, while holding a bloody shard of glass. Brokenkenya (talk) 08:14, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Please, please, make more of the Sin's pasta's! Awkward Situations (talk) 23:14, October 12, 2013 (UTC)